Forever and Always
by Rosemarie753
Summary: Coraline has lots of things going on first she is starting middle school, Coraline does something that makes wybie turn on her,Her parent are getting more busier then before oh and the other mother is back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Information 4/2/11

Disclaimer: I Rsces, Do not own Coraline or any characters that are in the movie, but i do own some minors.

Hello my name is Coraline Jones. It's been two months since i encountered the other world. The story i'm about to tell you is mostly about the other mother coming back. Also a lot of secrets will be reveled. Plus you will learn why the Other Mother hates cats, and why Wybie lives with his grandma. This story is rated T for some violence,Drama,Dating and all the basic stuff. The whole story will start on the next chapter. Please pm (private message) rsces if you have any ideas for this story remember Don't flame unless you want a fire. I'm going try to post the real chapter 1 after I work on it so i might post it today you never know.


	2. Chapter 1 real chapter 1

Chapter 1: First day

Coraline walked downstairs in her grey uniform. Her mom was typing on the computer she had dark circles around her eyes and her hair was a mess. Coraline wondered if she was working on the catalogue all night long. "Morning mom" Coraline said in a cheery voice. "Oh i didn't hear you come downstairs... wait whats your name again". Her mom suddently tipped over her coffee spilling it all over herself. Coraline starred at her mom in a weird way. "Mom are you ok?". Coraline noticed how her eyes were blood red. "Oh look the bus is here bye bye" Her mom said pushes her out of the door.

Coraline got on the bus feeling a little nervous she had no where to sit. She decided she would sit with someone that had a good image a person who was popular. She saw Wybie waving at her but she pretend to not see him. She saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes that looked cool. She instanly sat next to her. She noticed the girl's shocked face. Coraline didn't no whether she was going to yell or ask a bunch of questions. "Hi I'm Coraline Jones i'm new here. "Hey...my name is Jen". She looked over her the leather bus seat to see where Wybie Wybie was talking to some kid with glasses and large headgear. She turned around to see the girl named Jen smiling at her.

What felt like forever the bus got to school. Coraline was shaking she was trying to make it look cool so that Jen wouldn't think she was a big baby that was scared of starting middle school. Coraline was bullied Lot in Michigan by a girl named Rosie. Jen caught up with her and said "There is nothing to be worried about. Suddenly two girls walked up to her and started talking with us. One of them looked like...ROSIE!

"Oh my gosh is that YOU Coraline Oh my god you look so different". Rosie smiled and hugged Coraline. Coraline felt like throwing up. "This is Coraline, the girl I always talked about with you" Rosie said to Jen. Jen started look nervous she probley thought that Rosie was going to try make Coraline think that Rosie was the mean popular girl who is the leader of the popular group she couldn't let this happen she had to do something. "Coraline this is Allie she said pointing to the third girl that was starring at a hot football player. "Oh hey Coraline" She shacked her hand. Suddenly they heard the school bell. "Well looks like we should get to class you have your class list right"Jen asked Coraline. They walked in to the school. Coraline watched as people watched in awe as they walked down the hall like in mean girls.

My first class was Math, boo!. Wybie was in that class too, and so was Jen. Wybie went up to Jen and said "Jen i know you have it!" He said starring angrily at Jen. "Have what?" she flipped her blond hair before starring at me like im suppose to come back her up but i just acted like I didn't notice. Wybie began to speak again "my diary" he mummbled. "Whats that, speak up she said". **My diary**"Wybie said. Jen was holding a pen that had a speaker on it like a microphone so everyone in the class heard what he make everyone laugh. Coraline just couldn't help it she laughed also. Wybie stormed out of the classroom bumping Jen in the shoulder. Coraline was running after him but fell on on the floor. "Oh sorry" she looked up noticing that it was the same guy Allie was starring at. "Hey no need to say sorry maybe it was trying to send you a message. She noticed Jen shaking her head quickly which made Coraline walk back to her Desk.

Coraline got a text from Jen she pressed open. The text said Hey i dont think you wanna do that. Coraline wrote a reply Do what. flirt with that boy. Coraline almost jumped out of chair but insted she quickly typed a message.  
>I wasn't he was now stop texting me, Wybie came back in the room his face red with tears. Coraline waved at wybie. He didn't wave back. The teacher soon walked in the room. "JEN'S TEXTING PEOPLE WITH HER PHONE"Wybie yelled out making Coraline Fall out of chair. "oh my Caroline are you ok, AND Miss Jen ill see you in detention after school" The math teacher said. A girl stood up she had glasses and her hair was super short and her uniforms skirt was way too long. "Jen stole her I mean his diary" The girls whose name i think was Lemon. "Jen i'm going to call your parents" the teacher said. Jen put on head on her desk sticking her tongue out at Wybie. The teacher began teaching<p>

After class they had a free period. Jen pushed a bunch of people out of her way and went straight over to Wybie. She began to yell at him and pushed him into the hard wall. Rosie walked over to Coraline. "What did wybie do now?" Rosie said watching Jen beat up Wybie. "He told on her" Coraline closed her eyes for a second. She suddenly had a vision about her with buttons. Coraline suddenly turned paled. Jen looked nervous "Coraline are you ok?" Suddenly Coraline fell to the floor. Coraline had fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Kiss&Tell

"OH MY GOSH CORALINE ARE YOU OK" Wybie practically yelled running over to Coraline. Jen went inside to find a teacher. Rosie starred into Wybie's blue shiny eyes. Wybie looked in her eyes too. He noticed how cute she was. Her eyes were a beautiful grey blue. Her hair color was a dirty blond. Both of them were leaning in to kiss when the teacher came outside. "she's over there" Jen said pointing at Coraline. Jen was looking at Wybie and Rosie which were standing closer then before. Coraline opened her eyes she was still on the ground. "I just had a strange dream" She stood up and brushed the dirt off her uniform. "Hey where are Wybie and Rosie?" Jen asked

Wybie and Jen sat behind the school talking to each other. "How long have you known Coraline" Wybie asked. "6 years we use to fight a lot. Wybie soon leaned in closer to her soon they were kissing. "Oh my gosh" Rosie said "You kiss great". "Thank". Rosie reached in her backpack and pulled out a book that said Wybie's diary. "Here is your diary back". "Thank wanna hear a story about why i live with my grandma". "Sure". Rosie had a strange feeling she didn't feel like she had to be mean she was tired of Jen trying to be the leader of eveything . " when i was a baby my dad and mom always fighted over and over again, One day my mom got so mad at my dad she ran away, And then my dad got fired from his job and started drinking and hurting me, one day my neighbor was walking by and saw what happened so I had to go live with my grandma. "Thats must stink". Wybie thought about if his dad didn't do that he would never move then he would never have been able to save Coraline. Dang why was suddenly thinking about the other world a lot.

He he Wybie you just gave me a idea" the beldam thought. I'm going to kill Wybie or is that kinda stupid, I could kill both of them except kill Wybie in the real world. Maybe I'll use a spell and make that girl Rosie do it since they are dating. I'm going to have to make a spell but also give a surprise to Coraline i'll send a bunch of stuff that she experienced from the last visited. The beldam noticed looked in her mirror and noticed Coraline had walked in the Drawing room"

Coraline was reading a copy of Wybie's diary. She decided she was going to post it on youtube,Fanficton, And facebook on his facebook she knew his password was Unicorn1. She was finished when her mom called her for dinner. On her plate was a sock with butter. On the bright side she got chocolate milk. She felt a lump she throw up. There on the floor was a ...button?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Friends for never

Coraline starred at the button that she just spit out. "Mom I almost ate a button" Coraline said calmly yet nervously. Her mom just nodded and started typing again. Coraline wondered if her mom really was working on the garden catalogue or just trying to avoid her. She never sees her dad anymore since he is always in his study. Coraline decided to go take a nap.

Wybie was starring at his wall. _why did i have to tell her about my parents. _Wybie looked at his homework paper some more. He felt like a total loser. He should of let her ask about his parents but no... i'm just so desperate. Wybie wondered why she even likes Jen and Allie. Coraline keeps acting like a jerk lately. I'm the one who saved her from that hand. Wybie felt was going to ask Rosie if she wants to hang out with him after school.

BRING BRING BRING Coraline woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. "Today is the day I pull a bunch of pranks on Wybie. Coraline got on the bus before Wybie so when Wybie walked pass her seat she put her leg out and made him trip. All of the things in his bag fell out. Jen noticed Wybie had his diary back. It was a good thing Coraline has a copy. Soon a kid named Shawn stood up and said "HEY LOOK ITS WYBOURN THE KID WHO IS FRIENDS WITH A CAT". Coraline laughed, that was a page of his diary she put on-line. For the whole bus ride people kept making fun of Wybie.

When they got to school Coraline saw Rosie and Wybie kiss. Allie joined Coraline and Jen. "WYBIE AND ROSIE JUST KISSED" Coraline shouted to Jen and Allie. Everybody turned around and looked at Rosie and Wybie. Jen had the most maddest expression. Rosie looked super pale. Wybie ran in the school crying. "Anyway Coraline I found a this on the floor" Allie said handing Coraline a doll with button eyes that looked like Coraline. Coraline looked like she was about to scream. "U-u-h-h-h t-t-h-a-nk" Coraline said shaking like a earthquake. "Are you ok Cora" Jen asked. Coraline nodded scared.

Coraline knew one thing that the other mother was so back. She noticed how close Rosie kept moving next to Wybie. Soon the day was over and she saw Wybie and Rosie sitting down some where. Rosie reached in her backpack and pulled out a button and needle?. "WYBIE LOOK OUT" Coraline shutted. Coraline jumped on Rosie. "CORALINE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Wybie shouted. "Saving you from her she was going to sew buttons in your eyes". Wybie rolled his eyes at her. "Rosie would never do that she is my girlfriend". Coraline had to save Wybie but stop the Other mother she didn't know what to do first. Well maybe save Wybie first since she doesn't even have the key to the other world. Now she needs a plain she got off Rosie and ran home to think.


	5. Chapter 5

Coraline sat on her bed thinking of a plain_. Wait if i go to the other world and kill the beldam. That would make the evil Rosie leave and the real Rosie come back_. There was just one problem she didn't have the key. Just then she realized her dad has a fishing pole that could go reach the buttom of the well and grab the key. She felt nervous of the thought of going to the other world to (A:N,COUGH COUGH MAKE THE STORY INTERESTING COUGH), save Wybie.

Coraline walked into her dad's study. "Dad can I borrow your fishing pole"?. "Sure here you go" he said giving her a large box.

Coraline took off the well cover she starred into it. She let the fishing pole string go down. Suddenly she felt something heavy she pulled the string. She had the black key now it was time to give a old 'Friend' that claims to be her 'mother' like Justin bieber claims to be a 'boy' a visit.

She put the key in the lock. There in front of her was a purple and blue tunnel. She gulped and crawled through. She walked into the bug room which looked like it did the first time. "Hello dear" the beldam said scaring Coraline. Coraline was building up a scream and the scream sounded like "".

"Honey you hurt mommy's ears" The beldam said in a voice that sounded like sugar. "First of all your not my mother, And second of all how did you get back , wait don't tell me i actual have a life". The beldam starred at her 'Never going to be daughter' firmly "Is that any way to talk to your mother young lady". "Yes, I talk to my REAL mother like that allot". Coraline smiled at her funny joke. The Beldam grabbed Coraline by the ear and dragged her in the kitchen and put her in the seat. Ropes came out and tied Coraline to her seat. The Beldam left the room and came back with a toothbrush. "I'm going to teach you to never back talk your mother again young lady. Coraline was about to yell but got interrupted by the beldam sticking the toothbrush in her mouth.

Coraline felt sick of the taste of the soap. When she finished she said "Now Coraline what you did was wrong sneaking away backtalking im going to have to do something I'm not proud of. The beldam pulled out a really LARGE thin needle that was so sharp it makes a knife look like a butter knife. The beldam took out duck tape and put it on Coraline's mouth. The beldam was starting to sew them in when suddenly a cat jumped on the Beldam. The cat was able to chew the rope off Coraline.

FUNFACT: i'm listening to Forever and always


	6. Chapter 6

"What a excellent timing" the other mother said with a evil grin. That cat looked mad. Coraline began to walk slowly towards the door. "Wait right there Missy" The beldam told Coraline. "What" Coraline said rolling her eyes. "Give me the key". Coraline looked shocked "He-hehe wha-at- k-key i don't have a key do you have the key because i sure don-QUIET" the beldam interrupting her.

Wybie was so mad at Coraline for being mean to Rosie maybe she was just jealous. His door bell rang. "HEY WYBIE" Rosie said hiding a bag behind her back. "Wybie there is something I need to tell you, Coraline was right I am trying to kill you". Wybie was blocking a scream. "Well in that case i'm going to slam the door shut and run to my room while I still have my pride and hotness. Rosie grabbed him and put the bag over him and dragged him to a wall. Soon a portal opened up and a picture frame was there Rosie threw him in.

Wybie heard Coraline scream. "CORALINE" Wybie shouted running down the hall to the kitchen. "Oh Coraline i thought i never see you again" Wybie said. Coraline was tied to the wall with tape around her mouth she was trying to warn Wybie about something. Wybie felt a sting in his back he fell to the floor. The beldam took out the sword. "Now look at what you did Coraline".

"Now Coraline i'm going to finally sew the buttons in". Coraline's duck tape fell off "NO, YOUR NOT MY MOTHER YOU NEVER WILL BE, but if you let him go i will let you sew them in. "_Nooo"_ Wybie said weakly. The Beldam starred at Coraline before healing Wybie. "Now Coraline you remember our deal. Wybie groaned knowing the fact that he had nothing now. "Wybie could you be a dear and leave now. A bug came in and took Wybie down to the mirror. "WAIT I TOLD YOU TO LET HIM GO" Coraline shouted. "But then he would tell people about our Little secret now open your eyes wide.

The beldam put them both in ignoring Coraline's screaming. "Coraline stop screaming". Coraline refused to let this happen even if it was too late she suddenly started feeling something towards Wybie something like love, The whole reason she did this was to save Wybie. She wasn't going to let Wybie die because of her this was not over.

Wybie sat in the cold room. He felt bad for Coraline he should have listened to her he always had a crush on her. The reason he was dating Rosie was to make Coraline jealous of him. He laughed Coraline more then Rosie he had to do something. He began thinking of ways to get out of the mirror.

Coraline sat on her bed in the other world trying not to cry. "Meow" she heard someone said. "Oh hey cat notice something different about me". The cat nodded. "Hey cat can i ask you something that keeps bugging me". Coraline asked. "sure"cat said. "Why does she hate cats?". "Who" he asked. "The other mother". "Its a long story". Cat said

Who can guess which scence i was thinking of with wybie's 'death scence'.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok before this chapter begins the correct answer for Wybie's Death scenes is "Screams to Talking Black Kitty Of The kitty" Drum role please...**TANGLED ..**

" Ok know time for the story" Cat said talking to Coraline like she was stupid.

Little did they the beldam aka other mother was spying on them right now. The beldam grinned her plain was working.

Cat began to talk, "Ok so once upon a-"Oh come on cat thats how fake disney princesses movies open up" Coraline said interrupting Cat.

"Well, It all began on a rainy day I was a human just like you. I just got home from a hard day at work, I went inside to find my wife at the bug couch typing on her computer, Her name was Sarah, she was looking at pictures of buttons on google image, Honey what did the doctor say I said to her she looked up her eyes were red she asked the doctor if she was going to have a baby and the doctor told her she couldn't have a baby then she started blaming it on ME so then she found a spell and turned me into a cat now she tries to keep me out".

"hmm... that was kinda short but whats your name.

" My name is John please don't laugh".

Coraline snickered then started laughing so loud that the house suddenly bounced up.

"CORALINE WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO" the beldam yelled forgetting she was right behind them so now they knew she was spying on them.

Coraline and John shared a look at each other before Coraline started talking.

"Well you should know since you were SPYING on us" Coraline said in a mature voice she didn't care what that witch would do to her she knew strongerness is just in your head if you pretend your tough then you become tough.

"Coraline is that anyway to talk to your moth-"NO YOUR NOT MY MOTHER IF YOU WERE MY MOTHER I WOULD'T NEED TO BE YELLING RIGHT NOW I WOULD BE LIVING A NORMAL LIFE WITH MY...NOR...WELL NOT NORMAL BUT AWESOME PARENTS" Coraline said in a Strong voice she wasn't going to back down.

"YEAH CORALINE IS RIGHT THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT THING TO DO WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME BACK AND LIVE A NORMAL LIFE" Cat said in a voice Coraline never heard him use before.

"You will both be sorry if you don't say sorry right now" The beldam had a sharp look in her buttons.

"Nah" Coraline said

"Sweetie say ...NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT".

"I'm sorry" Coraline said shrugging inocently.

The beldam smirked at Coraline feeling pleased that she won.

"THAT YOUR A BUTT FACE" Coraline blurted out.

The beldam ran over to Coraline and threw her in the mirror forgetting Wybie was in there.

P.s Coraline isn't going to die in the mirror. AND HOW WAS MY GRAMMER. Rate from 1 too 2


	8. Chapter 8

Coraline what are you doing here" Wybie asked surprised.

Coraline couldn't find the right words to say she was just so nervous.

"Coraline please talk to me." Wybie said trying again.

Wybie gulped he had to tell her the truth. He loved her the first time he ever saw her.

"Coraline I love you" Wybie said in a strong Voice. "I Don't care if you hate me because that won't make me change my mind.

Coraline kissed Wybie on the lips.

Wybie looked at Coraline with Shock,  
>"Wybie I love you too",<p>

It started to rain. Coraline sighed "That doesn't change anything i'm still going to die here" Coraline said turning away from Wybie

"Well first of all WHY IS IT RAINING AHHHHHHH!, Wybie screamed.

"Why do you care i'm going to die here at least we can share a last kiss". "No your not where going to get out of here, you just have to believe in yourself". Wybie said holding her chin so she could face him.

"Wybie remember what happened to the ghost kids im a goner I guess we can't get married", Coraline walked to the other side of the room.

"Coraline I'm going to do anything to save you please don't leave me".

"How, soon i'm going to turn pale soon and I don't know...DIE!" Coraline said the last word loud.

"What about makeup and hair dye" Wybie said not taking her seriously.

"They don't have makeup here".

"The beldam wears makeup" Wybie said picturing Coraline with makeup on.

"Where done talking" Coraline said Changing the Subject.

The water started getting bigger. Coraline noticed there was a secret door under the water.

"Coraline I can't swim" Wybie said nervously.

"It's ok i'll open it and we'll swim down together ok?" Coraline said.

Coraline opened the door. The water started to decrease.  
>"That was easy" Wybie said<p>

"You didn't do anything" Coraline said.

Wybie faked a hurt face and started to joke.

"I-hm-wait-oh never mind".

"Told you" Coraline said back.

"So what do you want to do know" Wybie said.

"Hide".

Coraline and Wybie ran outside the house.

"Wow its still dark" Wybie said

"It's always dark" Coraline said

"Oh...I knew that".

"No comment".

"CORALINE IS THAT YOU" the beldam screamed from the house.

Wybie was almost about to yes ,but Coraline covered his mouth.

The door slammed open and a angry person came out.

Coraline hid behind Wybie.

"Hehe..hi" Wybie said nervously.

The beldam started to walk near Wybie.

Her eyes started to turn red.

"Where is Coraline" The beldam said in a mad tone.


End file.
